High signal path loss between a base station (BS) and a wireless communication device causes the wireless communication device to transmit at a high power level. High power transmission levels results in a temperature rise at the power amplifier of the wireless communication device. At high power, the power amplifier is less efficient. Also, the increased temperature can affect the performance of the wireless communication device, for example, power amplifier linearity may be degraded causing signal distortion. Further, the user may experience an uncomfortable increase in temperature of the wireless communication device.
Conventionally, the rise in temperature of the wireless communication device resulting from high power transmission levels is mitigated by reducing the maximum transmit power limit (MTPL). However, reducing the MTPL can affect the link quality and increase the call drop rates.